


雨后

by a_matoeee



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_matoeee/pseuds/a_matoeee
Summary: 35abo
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 17





	雨后

“我记得我跟你说过很多次不要用那个抑制剂。”  
金建学揉了揉眉间，而他的面前，吕焕雄，他的队友，一个omega正缩在床边，明显进入了发情状态。为了在活动时更好地阻止发情期带来的不便，吕焕雄再次给自己打了一份，现在市面上已经不允许贩卖了的抑制剂——药品回收时他偷偷留了最后一支。这种抑制剂效果非常好，有效时间长，且能够完完全全地抑制住信息素的分泌，但是副作用也大，药效一过，omega会立刻进入发情期，没有任何其他药品可以解决。  
吕焕雄紧紧抱住自己，尽可能的把自己缩在安全范围内。他被突然的发情热击溃，头晕得失去思考能力，唯独能够清晰地感觉到自己的身体变得越来越敏感。如果不是金建学来找他，他大概要被体内的热度折磨一个晚上。  
金建学居高临下地看着地上发着抖的omega，把后颈的抑制贴撕了下来，屋子里充斥着的omega信息素味道立刻被团团裹挟，甚至反客为主，吕焕雄不敢抬头，完全被强大的alpha信息素压制住。金建学走到omega跟前蹲下，试图伸手去抱，却被对方应激似的反抗了，吕焕雄架起胳膊试图护住自己，即使一双虚弱的胳膊根本谁都挡不了。然而金建学还是停下了动作。  
“我只是想帮你，你不要害怕。”金建学稍微收了一下信息素，“还是说你想换别的alpha过来？抒澔哥，还是建熙？”  
吕焕雄稍微抬起了一直埋在膝盖上的脸，露出湿漉漉的眼睛，透着一些戒备。金建学再次上前，轻轻地从额头开始慢慢向下吻着，同时小心地把omega环抱自己的双臂拿开，使其放松下来。吕焕雄这次没有反抗，顺从地接受安抚，似乎终于在情欲的风暴里找到了安全感，他任由金建学把他抱到床上去，然后脱掉被各种体液打湿了的衣服。  
omega的身体已经不需要再多加开拓了，发情热让其足够敏感且渴求被进入，alpha也早已忍耐多时，双方的结合没有任何阻碍，甚至信息素的交汇和融合也非常和谐：两人信息素味道相似，都带有水的气息，甚至之前还被队友调侃过。不过仔细分辨的话，金建学的信息素更像是钢筋水泥丛中夜里的雨，被橘黄色的路灯照成暖的冷，而吕焕雄的则是生长了莲蓬和水草的活水池塘。或许正是因为这相似之处——金建学这么想着，俯身去吻omega被刺激出的泪。  
发情期间的身体的确比平时敏感得多，更不要说这是一次药物引起的非正常的发情。吕焕雄被压在床上，控制不住身体的颤抖，alpha的进入和冲撞带给他满足的同时也带来了不安，金建学带了心思，这些快感不是他可以承受的程度。  
“哥…慢一…啊…！…哥！”  
他在撒娇。金建学看着心里反而更加生气，于是不加理会，加重了力气，甚至故意去蹭生殖腔，又把想逃的omega抓回来继续。  
omega很快被操射了，他后仰着身体，枕头被抓得变了形。浑身被快感冲刷得彻底，他愣了一会儿才后知后觉地委屈。发情热还没过去，金建学给他翻了个个儿，去舔他肿起来的腺体，又再次顶了进去。吕焕雄已经被操迷糊了，突然嘴里含糊地吐出一个词来，金建学停了动作，低下身子去问：“你说什么？”  
吕焕雄半张脸埋在枕头里，眼里被泪水浸着，他迷蒙地看着金建学努力把话讲清楚：  
“……喜欢你。”


End file.
